Core E: Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement Core Project Summary/Abstract The UCI ADRC Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement (ORE) Core bridges the activities of the ADRC to the local community and ensures the successful accrual and retention of participants to ADRC studies, including the Uniform Data Set (UDS) study. The ORE Core performs outreach to ensure the awareness of the local community of the need for partnership in the form of advocacy and participation in ADRC clinical research, as well as sharing recent findings related to lifestyle choices to support brain health and advances in diagnosis and treatment. This outreach includes traditional public education by ORE Core and other ADRC faculty and staff, as well as electronic outreach through the ADRC website and social media platforms. The ORE Core, in partnership with the Clinical and Data Management and Statistical Cores established the Consent-to-Contact (C2C) Registry, which is an efficient tool to translate outreach efforts into study recruitment. The C2C Registry now includes more than 2000 individuals who have provided extensive demographic, clinical, and lifestyle data that enable prioritized recruitment of individuals most likely to qualify for studies. C2C registrants indicate willingness to participate in research procedures, further enhancing the efficiency of recruitment. To date, the C2C Registry has referred more 150 participants to the Clinical Core UDS study, clinical trials, and other AD studies. The ORE performs numerous interventions to retain participants in the UDS cohort and other longitudinal ADRC studies. In the UDS study, retention rates are very high (F1= 88%; F2=85%; F3=84%). Finally, the ORE Core performs innovative research into the science of recruitment with the goal of improving practices in recruitment and retention at UCI and beyond.